degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Give Me One Reason/@comment-24822712-20150726043512
My thoughts so far: My favourite plot was the Hunter/Arlene interaction. It was so sweet and I like that the crush is being drawn out for now rather than forcing them into a relationship at the end of the episode. Most of us start out as friends before we date. I really love their friendship, but would also support them if they dated. I love that we're getting to know Arlene too. Also not a fan of Zaya because like many mentioned, it's like the writers are totally disregarding Zoe/Zig. I wonder what Zoe will think about this. Personally, I prefer Zig and Zoe together because I think they will bring out good things in each other. I just pray Zaya doesn't create more Zoe/Maya drama. I don't think I can handle that. Over it. Maybe Zoe and Miles are hitting it off in the lunchroom though? Anyway, like I said, it'll be interesting to see Zig's new living situation and have the gang storyline come back and then get to see more of Tiny, who will hopefully transition into more than Zig's wingman. Zig and Maya are amazing friends for each other, and I just really think they should leave it at that. Maya, you need a best friend right now and Zig is perfect. Dating will just ruin things! Eclare's storyline was sad of course. I feel like Degrassi has allocated so much screentime and space for Eclare though, that we completely neglect other seniors who also need to grow and complete their character story arcs. Looks like we'll get more of Clare judging by the rest of this season's episode descriptions. Becky/Jonah - does anyone else think this was too forced? I feel like they have no chemistry and also there were not enough moments or scenes with the two to make it believable. We barely see them together for more than a minute every few episodes and now they're dating? Becky is also someone I'd just love to see hanging out with Imogen and Jack (and what about Jenna?) and have a good friend help her mourn Adam and deal with her family issues. Not a boyfriend. We're seeing less of Drew and Alli. Hurray! Their stories are done and I wish them all the best. What happened to Dallas following up on that police complaint? It would be such a shame if Degrassi just bailed on that storyline and didn't explore racial profiling and anti-black racism (esp in Toronto) further. Looks like they are going to though. Love triangles and relationships take precedence I guess? Yeesh. Can we just start calling Degrassi a perfoming arts/general arts school? Lol. There's no way a regular public high school has that many students who just happen to be amazingly talented at singing, acting, playwriting, directing, fashion, music, etc. We had like a small group of kids out of 2000 students who were talented like that. But at Degrassi, most people have some special talent or interest in the arts apparently. Like, show me the Chess Club or the girl's basketball team or something. That's why I'm more interested in characters like Grace, Hunter, Arlene, etc. who just seem more like everyday teens.